Buildings
You don't have to travel far to see an interesting building in Turtledance. Just turn around, and they are everywhere. Old fashioned mixed with space-age, there really isn't a theme that residents follow. They just build whatever the hell they like. History of Main Spawn At the very start of Turtledances existance, 'Main Spawn' also known as Genbu Central, hardly covered a lot of land. Just the head building, arena, potato shop, train station, pet shop and convenient ice rink formed what today is seen as the deep heart of Turtledance. Everything else just fits around it. December 5th 2013 Merely 5 days after officially opening, this map was saved. Buildings at Main spawn are widely scattered and East remains untouched. The train station serves as a faster way of travelling to unexplored land in the north. January 5th 2013 A much older instance of Turtledance has been recovered. It pre-dates Happynuke's nuclear factory and structural changes made to the Brony Guild tower. Picture provided later. January 15th 2013 As can be seen in the map, the train station outdoor market has not yet been built. Western swamp area is mostly untouched and the East desert is still covered with craters. Nukeworld is significantly smaller and the racetrack is missing. February 2013 March April May June July 31st 2013 Congestion and closing spaces has reached its peak at Genbu. East has over half of its surface covered by structures. There are just a few of the original Taiga trees left on the east side of Genbu. West used to be a thick oak forest, but now has been flattened to make way for streets. At this point West Swamp is still an underpopulated area. East has been dominated by planetoids, creating treacherous dark spots underneath them. Spawn has seen no major changes for a few months. August 29th 2013 Unnoticeable changes since July; White Cat Village was refurbished with a darker road, the Sun Sphere has been completely removed, Portal Street has also been removed. Some other minor block colour changes. Trivia -If the Boeing747 above spawn was to fall for some reason, it would wipe out 11 buildings including the Admin Spiral Tower. It also would be impossible for the plane to have flown past the tall buildings at such altitude. -The rocket attached to the tall white and yellow church near West Genbu contains a wedding venue complete with the Marching theme in noteblocks. -The only building at spawn which has remained unchanged since the beginning of creation (29/11/12) is the Admin Head Display. Every other original structure has been altered at least once since it was made. -Happynuke has only one house she has ever used for survival mode gameplay. She hasn't used it for almost a year. -Main spawn is now so big, it no longer fits within the furthest range of the map viewer Minutor. It would take more than two stitched-together pictures to capture it all. -The region of the world with the largest filesize covers most of main spawn, north desert, east desert and the west swamp. It is around 9mb in size. -There are very few buildings in existance that cover a vast depth below sea level. The majority of Turtledance's buildings are above sea level. -Turtledance contains buildings brought over from six different maps, two of them Tekkit. Any image added to the Buildings gallery below must not be captured while in night mode. We are replacing every image in this state due to the buildings being very difficult to see. Complete List of Buildings Different types of buildings on Turtledance. There may be more than those listed. Categories: